moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 12th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from December 12, 25 LC. Record Hellissa Brisby: '''Alright, now calling this fantastic meeting to order. So, Salazar isn't here, so who wants to talk about Karazhan? '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''Isn't that the abandoned tower near the Swamp of Sorrows? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Yeah, but we recently went there. Valecian, tell everyone about the mission. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''It's a place of tragedy, but I actually like it there... '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Decorum. Which means, just the speaker and called upon may speak. '''Valecian Amatin: '''Ah...right. Well, we went there to retrieve a book for Senator Demes' project. "The Alchemy of Magic", I believe it was called. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''It's warm, not dry as a desert... wildlife is amusing to watch... you can even take a canoe down the water. '''Valecian Amatin: '''The book was recovered successfully with no casualties. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Next time, please stand in the middle to speak. Great, no one died. I heard people had to kiss or something, but everyone lived, I guess. Was anyone at the Health and Medicine presentation? Okay, well, there was a Health and Medicine Presenation, Doctor Price was telling us about that. It was great. We had an illusion:voice class that was so good, and filled with people, that I'm repeating it again soon. Mab, talk about your holiday stuff, I guess, seeing as that's pretty much the whole week next week. '''Mab Nimue: '''Okay! Listen up! TODAY is the last day you can sign up for the Secret Winter's Veil! That means today is the LAST DAY! You can get a partner! Secret -- Whatever, it's a gift exchange. I'm not asking you to give super gifts, or special gifts. They can be a nice poem. If you sign up, you get to have a partner, that I assign. So please tell me RIGHT THIS SECOND if you'd like to last minute sign up. '''Ugnok: '''Wait there's a Secret gift giving thing? '''Mab Nimue: '''Yes. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''How much time do we have to exchange? '''Ugnok: '''Ugnok would like to be part of this. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''Rather, when do we exchange gifts? '''Mab Nimue: '''This one week. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''Any exact day, or just the whole week? '''Mab Nimue: '''You can do it any time this week, or during the Senate Vacation that I'll be talking about next. So Ugnok is in, anyone else? Sign up, make someone's holiday bright. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''May I have a hint as to who my partner is, so as to provide them with a gift they might actually make use of? No names necessary, just say if they wear armor, or robes, or something. '''Mab Nimue: '''You'll know by the end of the night, I'll mail out all partners. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''I am a patron of fashion. Sign me up. '''Mab Nimue: '''Great. '''Valecian Amatin: '''I'll sign up, Mrs. Nimue. Fantastic. Anyone else? Last call, sign up, get a partner, give a gift. Okay, so, as we know, this weekend is also our Three Year Anniversary, so we are using all our remaining vacation budget for a fabulous get away. We'll be in Pandaria for two days, and back home for the third. 'Ugnok: '''Pandaren food? '''Mab Nimue: '''Day one will have a dazzling Championship, hosted by the Chancellor, along with all the fun things we do, plus free food and drink. 'Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Next weekend. '''Mab Nimue: '''That'll be Friday. Saturday will be day two, we'll move locations in Kun Lai, to spot two, and we'll do our gift exchange and more party games. Day THREE, we'll be back here, together, more free drinks, free food and the Senate Picture! At EIGHT on SUNDAY, I repeat, EIGHT on SUNDAY, you must- MUST all be here for the Senate picture. One more time, EIGHT on SUNDAY for the Senate picture. We'll be three years old, and we need to make a special picture with everyone in it. Everyone not in it will be fined, and get a frowny basket. Any questions on our Winter Veil holiday? 'Zanbor Emerson: '''We will meet on the steps of the Citadel. '''Mab Nimue: '''Great. Partners will be given out after this meeting, for Secret Gift Giving, don't tell your partner you are their partner obviously and uhm. I think that's all. If you don't have a dazzling rod, please get one BEFORE the vacation. 'Vanidicus Alexander: '''You're all goin' down. Again. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I just want to mention that prizes will be given out for the tournament. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''So, talks of vacation and gifts aside... what's next? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''We will now open the floor. Anyone who wishes to speak please raise your hand. Senator Sinclair, I suppose you wish to speak? '''Vesiana Sinclair: '''Alexander raised his hand. I will defer to him, but yes I wish to speak. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Alexander. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Naw you go first, LT. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''One of you go. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Yeah I'm on it. Not much t'say. Jus' wanted t'mention two things. One. Good work this year, we got a lot of stuff done. Kicked a lot of ass. Smote a lot of things to. So pat yerself on th'back. '''Ugnok: '''Yay. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Two, since I never transfered th'paperwork over. I am bein' sure t'mention properly that I'm formally relinquishin' emergency wartime powers bestowed unto th'ministry of war by th'chancellery. The helm is yers, chancellor, sir. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Sinclair. '''Vesiana Sinclair: '''So, good evening everyone. Been a few months since I was here. Been attached to the Draenor campaign and all and have finally been recalled. Was a rather, interesting experience. I won't go into too many details right now, but suffice it to say I have resigned from my post and retired from active military service. I am returning effective immediately to resume instructing pupils. That's all. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Noted, LT. Thank you fer your service. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone else wish to speak? I don't know who you are. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Maybe a concerned citizen. '''Lianakier Clare: I've just got something small to say, before the whole vote thing happens, if that is still happening. Hellissa Brisby: '''The vote will have its own debate. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The vote is a separate debate. If no one else has anything else to say unrelated to the vote then we will move on to that now. '''Lianakier Clare: This is unrelated. Zanbor Emerson: '''Very well, please state your name for the record and speak. '''Lianakier Clare: Hello, my name is Lianakier Clare, I am the Chief Administrator of Steelburgh, and I am representing them this evening. The town recently has been pretty much saved from some, weird metal man by one of your own, and we would like to invite all of you to our annual Winter Veil celebration as a thank you, of sorts. The celebration is next Sunday, we will have drinks, presents and all that. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: '''That will tie in nicely with our own celebrations. Thank you for the invitation. Yes, Senator Rosewood. '''Niklaren Rosewood: Ah. Forgive my ignorance, Miss Clare, but where is Steelburgh? Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Northrend. Lovely villiage. '''Niklaren Rosewood: Thank you, Archmage. Lianakier Clare: That's my fault, I forgot to say. We're located in the Howling Fjord in Northrend, the Minister of Justice knows the exact location. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Never been. '''Lianakier Clare: It's a small, mining town. Zanbor Emerson: '''We will move on now if no one has anything else to add? Senator Lenngsway, you have the floor. Please introduce your bill. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''I would like to make a request before the Magus Senate that I speak non-professionally for just this one minute. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Are you asking to suspend the rules of decorum? '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''I am asking to forgo the level temperment and careful choice of words that go with these proceedings for something very specific to say, that is related to the bill. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''I'm sure she won't say anything worse than some of the things said in this room in the past. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Uhm. I suppose I will allow it? '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''I already know how this ends. Everyone already has their opinion, and rather than sitting here for an hour, I'd like for everyone to save their breath for the un-challenged 'NO', and let everyone go home. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''You can choose to not submit the bill for voting. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: But...but I wrote a speech.... Zanbor Emerson: '''Minister Brisby is correct in saying that you do not need to bring it to a vote now. You can hold off until you think it is ready. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Revise it as many times as you'd like, until you feel it is ready. Nothing has to be done today, Senator Lenningsway. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''I would like to cancel it all together. Dalaran does not have any interest for the Parliament returning and I will respect its peoples' wishes. '''Niklaren Rosewood: Mm. Anticlimactic. Zanbor Emerson: '''That is your right. I suppose we will move on then. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''Consider the bill put to the torch. I'll not say another word of it. What else is after this? '''Ugnok: '''I like to say something. About this bill...You believe it to be put the torch immediately, correct...I on the other hand wish to hear about it. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''You should read about it, in the vote office. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The bill is not being debated but I can open the floor for discussion if the senate wishes it. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''I did have something to say regarding my opinions on the whole matter in general, if the Senate is interested. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The bill can only be debated if brought to the floor for a vote and the author does not wish to do that so we must respect her wishes. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''There was an elaborate write-up of it in the Vote Office. Those of my profession are afraid of being watched with a Dictator's eye, and those not of my profession fear certain demise to come out of it. '''Niklaren Rosewood: It appears we are discussing it. Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''So rather than pouring my heart and soul into it, I'd rather it die with dignity, than with curse words and short tempers. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''all in favor of reopening the floor say aye. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Aye. '''Valecian Amatin: '''Aye. '''Niklaren Rosewood: Aye. Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''I would like an alcoholic beverage before we begin. Are they permitted? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Of course they are. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''The old Chancellor was drunk in every senate sessions before. Be my guest and drink to your heart's content. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Those who do not wish to reopen the floor say nay. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: I am ready for these proceedings. Hellissa Brisby: '''I'm pretty neutral on it. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Uh.. Well I suppose we can discuss it briefly. Senator Liridian, you seemed to want to speak. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''I do. As some of you may know, I was the overseer of the Parliament of Violet Shadow when it was still around. I was once a warlock myself, and so I very well know and understand both the usefulness of their magic and their desire to have their talents be recognized and accepted within the Senate, albeit at such a restricted level. I have kept my opinion regarding this new bill to myself until now, mostly because I myself was not sure what exactly to make of it. But I finally reached an opinion of my own and I will share it with you. I was a warlock. I was a damn good one too. That knowledge is still in my head. And yet I stand before you, not a trace of the fel upon my being. There is reason for that. I became corrupted…addicted. I became someone I did not recognize anymore. In the process....I hurt people I cared about. And of that, I will always regret. And so I rid myself of the fel…through weeks of agonizing withdrawals, I made it out of the other side…though not altogether unscathed. Even after such events, I still see value in such gifts, and have the utmost respect for those stronger than I in combatting the level of corruption and addiction that I fell prey to. This bill, if enacted, would restrict warlocks, which is good. But it would also dehumanize them. Assigning each warlock a handler is an utter waste of resources and a show of blatant mistrust to some of our members who have proven themselves to be law abiding warlocks. If we had voted tonight, I would have urged the Senate to vote nay on this bill. So long as warlocks are following our laws within our lands and holdings, I see no reason why we should not treat them with the same respect we would show our fellow magi. A magi can destroy a city just as easily as a warlock. And a warlock with the control and mind to follow our laws deserves all the rights of a citizen of Dalaran. But they do not need a Senate sanctioned conclave with which to practice. Nor do they require registration. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Here here! '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''That’s what probation and the Ministry of Justice watch list is for. Those who are a risk enough that my Ministry notices are on the list and investigated appropriately. And if they break a law, they can be put on probation, allowing for tracking and registering with the Ministry of Justice. If they wish to form a group outside the Senate, there is nothing stopping them. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Anyone else want to speak? '''Ugnok: '''I do. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Enforcer. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''Yes. I've something to reply about. '''Ugnok: '''Oh, I'll wait for the Miss Lenningsway to respond. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Lenningsway. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''The way you speak about this, it's as though there were nothing in the way. No obsticle to overcome. Yet I have faced such challenges, and even threats from peers. I will not say who, but one of them is currently in this room. It would appear the Magus is /very/ split on what is legal, and what is not, for magics most foul. Sufficed to say, you speak of it as though there were no need for the bill. Please, enlighten me as to how I could continue my practice without constant threat of imprisonment and 'being hunted down'. By those who act on behalf of the law, no less. That is my response. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Ugnok would you like to speak? '''Ugnok: '''Yes...Demons and the Legion are a constant threat. A monster that attempts to kill or enslave all that it touches, from Azeroth to beyond. I am a draenei, one of the many victims of the Legion's constant conquest of worlds.Warlocks tap into these powers, many eredar falling victim to the lure of power that their dark masters present to them. Orc Warlocks destroyed Draenor, turning it into the blasted hellscape it is now. Fel Magic is a terrible thing...but my experiences as a death knight taught me that such things can be made useful. I can understand the idea of the bill. A way for warlocks to practice their art for the betterment of Azeroth, to be used for study against the...Legion. But the bill is...not really suited for such thing. I say some revisiment could be made, to maybe stop the alienation like Mr. Liridian mentioned, but also have useful research be done. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Jacobson. May Jacobson: As this bill goes into dormancy, and hopefully not extinction, I would like to call a time of thinking about this Parliament and what I can become. Though the current draft limits the practice and study of warlock kind I believe it is not something our Senate must do to get closer with our Brothers and Sisters in hellfire. I believe it is time we must embrace our demon-loving allies and make this Parliament not a force of restriction but a force of liberalization. I will not repeat what I wrote in the vote office but I will say this: the Burning Legion will always be our enemy and we must make preparation to face them again in the coming months. As we have seen them act indirectly against in Tanaan I fear they will be become bold enough to face us on our own grounds or raise some kind of elaborate plot to destroy us. So I say this now: please as a Senate who cares for all of our spellcasters, please come together to and find a way to better use and to better support the one ally that will be crucial in our defense and erradication of the Legion... the Warlocks. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Liridian. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''One more quick thing. To respond to what was said, I can answer Miss Lenningsway's question. This Senate is not undecided on what is legal and what is not. We have it written very plainly in our own Laws. The Forbidden Magics Act plainly describes what parts of each magic are legal and which are illegal. Those confused about such should read it. As long as you follow the laws, my Ministry won't bother you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Shall we move on? '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''And if anyone threatens you because of your magic, you should report it to my ministry. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''You have me, then Mister Rosewood. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I suppose not, Senator Brisby. '''Niklaren Rosewood: No, I have nothing further. Hellissa Brisby: '''Alright, I'll try to keep this short and put together. Clubs are a bad idea. Clubs create the idea that the club members are special. Instead, you are all special. Warlocks included. We are one single Senate. We don't need subgroups, we need people working together. If you want to work on Warlock Magic for -research- to stop the evils of the world, apply for a Writ. We have writs, we don't use them. Apply through the system available. No, the Senate isn't letting anyone cast felfire on the battlefield, but research is different. And something that can be allowed, if you go through the proper channels. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Right anyone else? Seeing no one we move on. I pass the floor to Senator Brisby for promotions. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Valecian Amatin, please get in the center. Valecian, you've come to us a bumbling noodle of a mage, and now you can cast like eight whole spells, and four half-spells, which is close enough. You've been diplomatic and spoken to our friendly cities already, and you are just doing great. So we are promoting you, for your hard work, or good luck. One of the two.Congratulations. '''Ugnok: '''That has to be the most weirdest promotion I've ever heard... '''Valecian Amatin: '''Thank you, Senators. '''Niklaren Rosewood: No, that's fairly typical. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''That's Helli for you. '''Valecian Amatin: '''May the Eye of Dalaran watch over us all. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Okay, no one cares, back in line. That's all for promotions. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is adjourned. The senate will reconvene next year on January th. Please check the calendar for regular updates. Thank you for another great year. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Minutes